


Confessions

by jlchetti



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlchetti/pseuds/jlchetti
Summary: 200 years after they last saw one another, Klaus comes across Caroline spilling her guts to a mirror.  He is intrigued, but has to get her out of the house before some werewolves find her.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Vampire Diaries/Originals story. I have loved the idea of Klaus and Caroline since almost the first time they met. I'm a sucker for a redemption story. I quit watching TVD after season 4, and have never watched The Originals (I'm working on it). I know basic plot points, so if there is a mess up with the plot points, well it's my world and I want them to live in it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own, and I am definitely not making any money on this.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“About 2 minutes longer than you'd like.”

Her face flushed as she thought about what she had just been saying.

“You know,” she started, “Most people would announce their presence in the room and not stalk around like a creep.”

He grinned at her, making her slow down the tirade of words that were getting ready to continue to spill out of her mouth. She knew better. That grin meant trouble.

“Well Sweetheart, if I announced my presence I would never have heard you spilling your guts to the mirror about...”

“I KNOW what I was saying!” She needed him to stop talking before he embarrassed her any more than she had already embarrassed herself.

“Come now, I'm not totally unreasonable. I could be persuaded to keep my mouth shut, for a price,” he said, his voice getting softer.

“I'm broke and have no cash to bribe you with. I have nothing to offer you. What do you want from me?” she asked hesitantly, afraid to hear his answer. Nothing good had ever come from asking him that particular question.

“First,” he said holding up one finger, “I'm offended you think money is anything to me. Second,” he continued holding up another finger, “You could have money if you would just use compulsion. Lastly, you have everything to offer me, but since I assume everything is off the table, I will go with...” he paused thinking. “How about you walk out of here with me, with no complaints?”

Caroline stared at him for a minute trying to figure out his angle. There was no way he just wanted her to walk out of the house with him. He wouldn't hurt her, that she was sure of. He wouldn't kidnap her either, and if she was being completely honest with herself he could do that anywhere anytime and she would be powerless to do anything about it. 

“There's my problem,” she muttered to herself. “Always powerless...”

Klaus stared at her so hard, she thought he would stare a hole into her head. He remained quiet as Caroline sorted out her thoughts, pushed the negativity away and she got back on track. What could it hurt?

“OK,” she said as she walked toward him. “I'll walk out of here with you, with no complaints.”

As she approached him she noticed a slight woodsy-earthy smell that reminded her of their tryst in the woods. She shook her head clear of the thought. It would not be good for her if he knew how much he affected her after all this time.

“Well, shall we my lady?” he asked, offering her his elbow when she stopped in front of him.

“We shall,” she responded, grinning at his formality as she wrapped her hand around his bicep.

As they exited the room, Caroline glanced back at the mirror she had been standing in front of when he walked in on her and Klaus being the keen observer that he was noticed of course.

“Why were you saying....” he realized he was going to go back on his deal when Caroline gave him a sharp look and rephrased, “what you were saying when I was, how did you phrase it? Stalking around like a creep?”

Caroline slowed down as they reached the stairs and sighed, contemplating whether or not she would answer him. It wasn't any of his business, even if he had found her in his old room at his old house that he had promised he would stay away from. Being honest was something Caroline had always been, even as a human but right now she wasn't being even remotely honest. Everything he had overheard had been about him, though by the grace of a holy power she hadn't actually said his name, so he had no idea. Denying it would not do anything for anyone, but she was curious about what he wanted from her that required her to leave the house with no complaints. She would tell him, but she wanted to sate her curiosity first.

“I'll tell you later. It's not important at the moment,” she responded quietly.

He looked at her again, hard. She was glad he couldn't stare holes into people, otherwise she would be out of luck.

“So, why is it you wanted to escort me out of your manor?” she asked to break the tension.

“Oh so impatient Caroline. Who said I wanted anything other than just walking you out of my former home?”

“I know you Klaus,” she said smiling at him. “You always have a plan, and a plan b, and c, sometimes even a d or an e. There is always an endgame with you.”

“I'd thought I made myself clear what the endgame was where you are concerned. Perhaps you have forgotten since it has been quite a while since you last saw me.”

Caroline stopped too shocked to continue walking and ended up being dragged a few steps before Klaus realized she had stopped. She righted herself and looked at him with wide eyes.

“You don't really believe that do you? The endgame where I'm concerned...that's just crazy,” she whispered.

“Caroline, why do you insist on telling me how I feel, or how I can't feel? You've been doing it for years now and I'm getting tired of it. I know how I feel, and you telling me that I don’t or can't really believe it is bordering on annoying at this point.”

Caroline looked at him, shock evident on her face. Yes, she had known Klaus had a thing for her when he was in Mystic Falls, and even a bit when he was in New Orleans, but that had been over 200 years ago. He couldn't still be carrying a torch for her. He was the almighty Original Hybrid. What could he possibly want with her after all that time? 

“We really need to discuss this another time,” he said. “Right now, we need to leave the house.”

Caroline knew that something was wrong immediately. He never used that tone with her, not unless something was really wrong.

“Is there something you'd like to share with me Klaus?”

He sighed and looked around the room in before responding. “You aren't going to like it, but there are some wolves on the way here.”

“Why would they be coming here?” asked Caroline.

“Well I assume it must have pissed them off when I killed their Alpha. And before you say anything, it was not a power play. He had harmed someone very dear to me, and I couldn't let it go unpunished. He was cruel and abusive, and it needed to end, so I ended him.”

Again, Caroline looked at him in shock, but quickly regained her composure. “Why Mystic Falls though? You haven't been here in close to 200 years. I've been the only supernatural creature here as far as I know for the last year or 2. Why would they think they would find you here?”

“Let's walk and talk sweetheart,” he said as he grabbed her hand and started leading her towards a wall with a large painting on it. “In you go,” he said as he pulled the painting away from the wall to reveal another hidden hallway. 

Caroline stepped into the hallway and turned to Klaus.

“We're walking, now keep talking,” she said before continuing down the hallway.

She heard Klaus sigh before continuing, “Well, they know they can't really kill me, but they're very angry. I killed their alpha well over 100 years ago and the pack has yet to let it go. I got word that they were heading towards Virginia, and I decided to get here before them, to check it out.”

“100 years ago? And they are still coming after you? I still don't understand though, why are they coming here? I'm the only one...Oh!” she paused turning around and looking at him. “They're coming after me?”

“That's what the wolf my hybrid caught last week said,” he replied nonchalantly.

“How do they even know I exist? I've lived a quiet life mostly, I traveled a bit, waited a couple decades and ended up back in Mystic Falls. I'm nobody really.”

Klaus grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him. “You are not nobody Caroline. I have been saying that for years, and that unfortunately is why they are after you. So, for that I am sorry. To make it up to you, I plan on killing them all now, but I need to get you out of here first. Then you can continue on living your quiet life without interruptions from me.”

He walked in front of Caroline and dragged her by the hand after him. Caroline couldn't stop attempting to process all the information she had just learned. They were coming after her to hurt him. Even after 200 years....And he came to get her, to make sure that she stayed safe. That is definitely someone with major feelings. Oh she had been a fool, but now is not the time to deal with it.

“So what’s the plan?” she asks.

“Well first is getting you out of harms way. They could kill you. Then you don't really need to worry. I'll have hybrids around your home to keep you safe until the wolves are eliminated.”

Caroline thought for a moment before responding, “Where are they now, your Hybrids, and how many are there?”

“Within shouting distance and 5, why?”

“How many wolves are coming?

“I'm not sure exactly, our last count was 15, why?”

“Well I think between 5 hybrids, an original and a trap with bait you can get them all, quickly.”

“Caroline, I'm not using you as bait. I would prefer you to never play that role again. You are going home where you will be safe.”

“Well therein lies the problem. I'm already home,” she replied in a very dry tone.

“Excuse me?” he said as he stopped and turned to look at her. 

“Well I live here,” she paused, “in the mansion.”

“You've been living in my mansion? For how long?”

“ummmmm....well,” she hesitated concerned that he would lose it when she told him, “since after my mom. The mansion has kind of been my home base, you know, when I've been in Mystic Falls and before you get mad, I left everything the same except in the room I've claimed as my own. I just couldn't be in my old house and I needed to have someplace to come when I missed her and I still needed to be out of sight for a couple decades, and I'm really sorry, but it was available, and Elijah may have stopped in here once and told me it was ok, and Rebekah too,” she finished in a rush. 

“Th, they what?” Klaus stuttered out.

“They told me it was ok to stay. That you all weren't going to come claim it, though Rebekah was a little less agreeable about it than Elijah. I take it they didn't tell you that we've seen each other...?” she responded slowly as Klaus just shook his head.

“So, since I'm already home, and the wolves are coming, why not use me? I'm over 200, I haven't slacked in fighting, and you and your hybrids will be near enough. If worse comes to worse you can give me blood, but I don't think that will be necessary. It really is an ideal plan, especially since they have no idea I know they are coming.”

Klaus just stared at her a minute before responding, “I can't Caroline. The risk to you is too great. They know they can't kill me, so coming after you is something they have put a lot of thought into. They may be more prepared than we know.”

“Well obviously they're prepared, they've been after you for 100 years. That leaves a lot of room for preparation. They can't come here though and use me to get at you just because you killed their leader, alpha, or whatever you wolves call it. Why did you kill him again?”

Klaus started walking again, dragging Caroline along with him. She was nearly running to keep up with him. Clearly he did not want to talk about it. So of course she did what she did best when it came to Klaus. She dug her heels into the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Since I’m currently being hunted, I should know why I have to leave my home, don't you think?” she asked airily.

Klaus just stood there, staring at her again before responding, “You and I made a bargain, you said you would accompany me out of the mansion with no complaints. Are you going back on our deal? If you do, I would love to hear about the so called 'love of your life' that you were lamenting about when I walked in on you. In fact, you can tell me about it while I throw you over my shoulder and get you into Hybrid custody, somewhere safe and far away from Mystic Falls. How does that sound?”

“It is amazing how nothing ever changes with you,” she retorted hotly. “You always know best, you're always in charge, with no regard for ideas anybody else may have. I get that you're the oldest being and all that, and that you have more experience than I have, but I'm offering my help to you. I am excellent at making plans, good ones that don't make the original family want to kill me, with the exception of Rebekah. You should just accept it, kill your wolves and get back to New Orleans. I can take care of myself, I have been doing it for nearly 150 years now. I know what I can and cannot handle, and you telling me that no, I can't help is absolutely the reason why things can never work out with the so called 'love of my life'!” she continued, her voice raising in volume. “And screw you Klaus for treating me like an invalid! You know better than most exactly how capable I am, and that was before I had any fighting training. So yea, I'll walk out of here with you, no complaints after this one: you suck, and I hate that you think so little of me,” she huffed out as she resumed walking down the hallway.

“You're quite angry with me Love,” Klaus started.

Caroline whirled around, starting in on him again, “OH, I'm so glad you figured that out. What gave it away? Oh, I know, it must have been your super ancient life experience that helped you to deduce that one. You know what, it doesn't even matter. How much farther do we have to go? I've got to find somewhere to stay tonight.”

“I get that you are upset with me. I can even understand why, but this isn't just about me. What do you mean you've been taking care of yourself for the last 150 years? Where are your friends? Why are you really here Caroline? Why are you living in my house?” Klaus saw an almost imperceptible wince of pain flash in her eyes before pushing her harder. “Where is the Salvatore brother who claimed your heart?” 

“I would think that you knew what happened to my friends,” Caroline huffed out. “Seeing as how you are all knowing and all...”

Klaus put his hands on her shoulders and she paused her rant, looking him in the face. “Tell me Caroline,” he paused, “please? Why are you here in Mystic Falls all by yourself?”

Caroline stood still for a moment, debating whether or not she should answer that. Telling him now would only distract him from the werewolf problem they found themselves in. “Now is clearly not the time Klaus,” she sighed. “I'll tell you about it another time. Right now you need to get me out of here and take care of the wolves.”

Klaus nodded and slid his hand down her arm to twine their fingers together as he dragged her onward to the end of the tunnel. Surprised she didn't fight him, Klaus grinned inwardly as he led them to the door that would take them outside. He entered a code and stepped through when the door sprang open, pulling Caroline through with him. When they walked out they were immediately surrounded by his hybrids.

“Well we're out, and I've got to find someplace new to stay, so I'll be going now.” Caroline said as she disentangled her fingers from his, preparing to leave

“Caroline Love, you do realize that you aren't going by yourself, right? They're coming looking for you, and I cannot let them harm you. These wolves are a bit more aggressive and violent than your typical wolf,” Klaus replied cautiously ready for her to blow up. He probably should have mentioned that to her earlier. If the wolves were near or had sent scouts, they may hear her yelling. 

“Yea, I kind of figured that was coming. Let's go Hybrid body guards. I can't help, so I've got to run, and so do you,” she responded flippantly. 

Klaus chuckled as he nodded to 2 of his oldest Hybrids to follow her before turning to her, “Caroline,”

He heard the growls and saw that there were 17 wolves surrounding them. He turned to look at Caroline as he heard her laugh. He had no idea what could be so funny. They had been surrounded and he had not heard or smelled them until they were already on them. Caroline, however could barely stand up.

“Of course,” she laughed. “It's a....a full moon.....tonight, so....so of course they are in w...wolf form. And they would think they're going to win because I'm a.....a vampire,” she continued before getting her breathing under control. “Yea, that's not going to happen fellas. Its 7 vs. 17, but we're gonna kick your asses,” she stated confidently. With that, she started running at the nearest wolf.

Klaus watched in awe as Caroline swiftly broke the neck of the first wolf she encountered, and continued in a flash off to the next one, neatly avoiding any snapping jaws. Maybe he should have listened to her, not that it mattered in the long run as the wolves were on them already. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he flashed to the wolf nearest to Caroline, giving the signal to his hybrids that they should attack. They knew to leave one alive, but Caroline didn't.

“Sweetheart,” he grunted as a wolf came at him and latched onto his arm, “you were quite right in your fighting assessment. However, I do need to keep one alive, to question, so if you could do me a favor and not kill them all, that would be much appreciated,” he finished as ripping the wolf off his arm and breaking its neck.

Caroline just smiled sweetly as she replied, “Come on now Klaus, I've only killed 5 while you were staring, and your hybrids have each gotten 1 or 2, you really need to catch up.” With that she flashed on to the next one.

He looked up noticing that there were only 4 wolves left. He just shook his head, staring at the blonde who had changed his life all those years ago as she tore the head off another wolf. He really had met his match in her. He sped off again to the wolf nearest to her only to be stopped by an imperceptible barrier when he was 2 feet from her. He looked around wildly for his hybrids. All of them were on the ground writhing in pain. He felt a sharp pain in his brain and he was down on his knees, clutching at his head trying to relieve the pressure. He watched helplessly as Caroline confidently continued taking out the wolf she was fighting, while the remaining 2 came up stealthily behind her. He saw them leap into the air, jaws open as Caroline quickly turned, and sidestepped them, raising her leg in the air, forcefully kicking the one closest to her in the chest. The wolf bounced off the barrier that was separating them with a sickening crunch.

Caroline looked up in shock. She hadn't noticed the barrier, or the fact that the hybrids were on the ground. She looked around quickly for the last wolf who had disappeared as she took care of the other one that lunged at her. Her posture was tense and ready, waiting for an attack. She knew there was magic involved. She couldn't hear or smell the wolves initially, there was a barrier separating her from the hybrids and they were all obviously in a terrible amount of pain. She focused her hearing on the woods around her, listening for any chanting or anything wolf-like, but she heard nothing. She inched her way forward, toward the woods eyes darting in all directions, ears straining.

All of a sudden she heard a slow clap coming from the woods. “Very good blondie,” said a naked man walking out of the woods. He was tall, almost freakishly so, with dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders and piercing green eyes. He was covered in muscle, but not in the body builder way. This man was obviously used to hard physical labor. He was beautiful to look at all things considered, and Caroline would have checked him out if she saw him walking by on the street, but there was something off about him. Caroline hadn't always trusted her intuition, but for the last 150 years or so it had never failed her, so she knew she needed to get away from this man. If nothing else, he could bite her and that would be the end of her seeing as Klaus was behind the barrier.

“Who are you?”

“You don't know who I am?” he questioned her, tilting his head and smiling at her.

She heard Klaus growling and groaning, and she had never seen him look so angry. 

The Wolf started walking closer to her and she took a step back, closer to the barrier and Klaus. She knew instinctively that this particular werewolf would not just bite her and leave her to her pain. He would draw it out, make it a long and even more painful death. She knew she could flash away from him, she was definitely older than him, but she didn’t want to leave Klaus and his hybrids behind. Things could get really bad for them since they were all out for the count currently. This wolf had the help of witches so who knew what would happen. 

“I do not know who you are. Should I? Have we met before?” Caroline asked in her steadiest voice with just a hint of apology. She knew she had never met him, but her geniality had very rarely let her down in the past. Maybe she could use it to her advantage

The man looked at her for a moment, as if searching for something in her face before responding, “Forgive me, I had assumed that Klaus would have talked about me, seeing as how I’m his son-in-law.”


End file.
